freddy_channelfandomcom-20200214-history
Engine Battle
Information This show is another show similar to an object show with trains from Thomas & Friends (or Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends). The show should have a chance to make it good, because this will be the last competition show. Leaving Roblox Crazy Show, Epic Object Breakdown, and Thomas videos existing. The contestants that get eliminated will be crunched by Diesel 10's claw, the deadly elimination place. The winner will win a Thomas episode of themselves. The runner up and 3rd place contestant will get an appearance on a different show, they still wont win but they win that prize as a "Made It To The Finale 3" Prize at the finale of the show. Leaving the other people win nothing. Characters Hosts *Sir Topham Hatt (8A Onwards) *Winston (Co Host) (8A Onwards) *Diesel 10 (1A to 8A) *My OC Train (Substitute Host) Team Puffballs *Thomas (Team Leader) *Percy (18th) *Toby *Bertie *Terence (21st) *Oliver *Culdee *Frank (20th) *Duke (19th) *Duncan *'Arry (22nd) *Jack *Kevin (29th) *Scruff (28th) *Skiff (26th) Team International *Hong-Mei (Team Leader) *Big City Engine *Class 40 *Connor (27th) *Caitlin (23rd) *Porter *Gator (25th) *Marion *Samson (24th) *Ashima *Vinnie *Shane *Theo (30th) *Frankie *Nia Minor Non-Contestant Characters *Hurricane *Henrietta Challenges And Eliminations *Ep1. Car Takedown - Loser(s): Theo *Ep2. **1st Challenge: Hide and Seek - Losers: Percy, Big City Engine, Duke, Jack, Kevin, & Skiff - **2nd Challenge: Engine Guessing - Loser(s): Kevin *Ep3. Thinking and Drawing - Losers: Percy, Bertie, Terence, Oliver, Duke, Jack, & Scruff - Eliminated: Scruff *Ep4. Catching Theo, Kevin, and Scruff (which were eliminated) - Losers: Thomas (Excused) & Connor *Ep5. Bringing Thomas Back To Normal - Losers: Skiff & Gator *Ep6. **1st Challenge: Quizzes - Losers: Frankie (Excused), & Samson **2nd Challenge: Fighting - Losers: Frankie (Excused), & Caitlin **3rd Challenge: Racing - Losers: Terrence, Frankie (Both Excused) & 'Arry **4th Challenge: Hiding Under A Red Blanket - Losers: Frankie (Excused), & Terrence *Ep7. Finding A Lot Of Money - Losers: Thomas, Jack, Bertie, Percy, Oliver, Duke, Frank, Culdee, Duncan, and Toby - Eliminated: Frank and Duke *Ep8. *Ep9. *Ep10. *Ep11. *Ep12. *Ep13. *Ep14. *Ep15. *Ep16. *Ep17. *Ep18. *Ep19. *Ep20. *Ep21. *Ep22. *Ep23. Trivia *It was said that the show was going to release episodes early because of how easy it will be to record, but 1B came out late. **The episodes might not be released early due to challenge ideas. **Until then, the episodes start to come out either weekly or monthly *Episode 3A accidentally came after 3B because of how long 3A was. *This competition show marks the first of several things: **The first competition show to have no intro. **The first competition show to include memes. ***Excluding Epic Object Breakdown Shorts. **The first competition show to have more episodes (according to the number of contestants). **The first competition show to have lazy plots. **The first competition show to have a fast pace of elimination so the show can be finished. **In 8B, Thomas revealed that the show was rated PG-12, mean the show is the first show to have a rating. *This competition show marks the last of several things: **This is be the last non-animated competition show. The first one was the most cringey show, Angry Birds Battle. **This will be the last competition show to have a double elimination. First Epic Object Breakdown, and secondly Battle Insanity Devastation. **The show will possibly be the last competition show in the channel. *Episode 4 marks the several things: **Episode 4 is the first episode of Engine Battle to not be split into three or two parts. **Episode 4 made Engine Battle turn into a joke show once due to making an April Fools special. ***The episode was The Freddy Channel's first April Fools video, while the other got deleted. **In the episode, Scruff said his gun was the most illegal gun in history, making Episode 4 the first episode to have nonsense that's funny. (And by the way it was made of wood and clips and that isn't an illegal gun if you guys are wondering.) *Episode 3 was the first episode to be split into three parts. *It is rumored this show is the second competition show to have two winners, first was Battle Insanity Devastation. *Episode 8B was the first episode to be almost as log as 15 minutes. Character Trivia *All of the contestants are from Thomas & Friends. *Toby is called Tobias sometimes, which was from the non-real Thomas & Friends film, Tobias and the Half Pariah to make randomness. *There won't be rejoining nor debuting, meaning the first competition show with no rejoining and 2nd competition show without debuting. First was Battle Insanity Devastation. *Diesel 10 was the host because if Thomas hosted the show, the challenges would be safe and easy, making nobody up for elimination. But Diesel 10 can make challenges difficult. *Thomas might obviously win because he's the fan favorite in Thomas & Friends. It's very unlikely to others that somebody else other than Thomas would win. **Sammy Clark said he wanted either Thomas or Duncan to win. *This is the first competition show to have all the contestants talk in each episode. *Each contestant that are eliminated get crunched into the inside of Diesel 10's claw, which makes perfect sense. *Team Puffballs is the only team without female contestants. *The reason why Thomas was still dead in Episode 4 was because in Episode 3C, he died by the sketch picture of him in Shed 17. In Episode 4 he was left alone due to eliminated contestants escaping being the challenge. He will get help and recover in Episode 5 as the challenge. *Marion was excused in episode 8 because her model was probably stolen or missing. Episode Links (ALL LINKS COMING SOON) *Episode 1: **1A. Why Copy? - **1B. MY NAMES DANY BRO - *Episode 2: **2A. Laziness On It's Way - **2B. Slipped The Hook - *Episode 3: **3A. Percy Gets Some Mercy - **3B. Hottest Idea In Town - **3C. Improved On Drawings! - *Episode 4: THATS NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW - *Episode 5: *Episode 6: *Episode 7: *Episode 8: *Episode 9: *Episode 10: *Episode 11: *Episode 12: *Episode 13: *Episode 14: *Episode 15: *Episode 16: *Episode 17: *Episode 18: *Episode 19: *Episode 20: *Episode 21: *Episode 22: *Episode 23: *Episode 24: *Episode 25: *Episode 26: Category:Show